Dildos e Medalhões
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. O que acontece quando você mistura uma aniversariante devassa, um viadão loiro e rico e um medalhão de camelô matrixfeelings com um casal de ripadores dorgados? Um trash, claro.
1. Escrotizações e Medalhões Devassos

**Dildos e Medalhões**

**Título original: Almas e Corações**

**Autor:****LipeLovegood****[Loowshúria sente uma pontada no coração.]**

No dia 11 **(John: de setembro?)**de agosto **[Loowshúria: ...do diabo :D piadinhas infames, SEMPRE FAREI!]**, na casa**(John: Do CARAAAAALHO!) [Loowshúria: Eu li 'na casa do John' UAHSHUSAUHAS desculpe-me.]** dos Weasley , Gina se encontrava**[Loowshúria: "... peidando arco-íris..." (?)]** abrindo**(John: "... as pernas para...")** os presentes.** [Loowshúria: Quem que deu o John de presente pra ela? (depois você me agradece ;D)] **(Era aniversario dela).**(John: Eita presentim bão!) [Loowshúria: SHURA? Achei que era dia da descoberta da glândula de Bartholin e ela estava ganhando presentes por ter sido a cobaia (Vide Google).] **

_-De quem será esse presente?__**(John: Se for a Gina de perna aberta... É MEU É MEU É M... #É atingido pelo abajur da Loowshúria#)**_**[Loowshúria: É porque eu não sei onde está minha zarabatana :D] **_-perguntou a si mesma__**(John: Masturbaçáum!-QQQQ deu vontade de falar isso!) **_**[Loowshúria: Morreu um gatinho :/]**_, abrindo um embrulho preto__**(John: Vulgo "cu")**_**[Loowshúria: PRESENTINHO DO KINGSLEY? Brinks D:]**_ , longo e estreito__**(John: Corrigindo... vulgo "Motumbo")**_** [Loowshúria imagina o Motumbo como Kingsley e o Wingardium Leviousa dele. Irreversivelmente traumatizada, enfia seu cérebro num Astro Juicer.]**_- ... não tem cartão_**[Loowshúria: "... não me traz uma xícara de café... não me chama de Padrinho... não sabe usar a barra de espaço se não for pra se masturbar e matar gatinhos..."]**_...Que estranho...Vou abrir assim mesmo!__**(John: AAAAh, danadinha, nem sabe quem é e já ta querendo abrir!)**_**[Loowshúria: Eu acho que o pacote foi bem sugestivo para ela, então nem precisou saber quem mandou. Se o presente não fosse útil, o pacote seria... – lambe uma faca e acaba cortando a lâmina com a língua afiada.]**

Quando abriu**[Loowshúria: "... as pernas para a barra de espaço..."]** , viu um medalhão com o pingente redondo e de pedra**(John: UM MEDALHÃO COM UM PINGENTE!**** UM MEDALHÃO COM UM PINGENTE! UM MEDALHÃO COM UM PINGENTE! AAAAAAAAAAAH!) [Loowshúria dá um chute no bumbum da Gina que o faz chegar na garganta para ver se o cérebro dela funega.]**, parecia um relógio romano só que não tinha ponteiros**(John: Como que não tinha ponteiros e parecia um relógio? EIN? ME EXPLICA PELO AMOR DE GOD!) [Loowshúria oferece o cachimbo de crack da Munda para ele entender a concepção do "relógio".](John2: Aê! Agora sim, agora sim, to venu tuto! To venu tudo! Até os astronauta, astronauta Buzz, super-man, Cristo redentor, Bolonha: bolo de maconha, boliche: bolo de piche, bolacha: bolo de cachaça, bolinha: bolo de minininha... #continua falando coisas se sentido até passar o efeito das dorgas... então apanha#)** , e tinha um pedaço redondo de safira azul no meio do medalhão.**(John: Isso ta mais parecendo um enigma de Resident Evil.) [Loowshúria: Hm, bola azul? (6) ****#****HEHEHEHEHEHE... – John pega a bengala do Dr. House e acerta na mandíbula dela.]**

_**(John: "Vá...")**__-Ginaaaaaaaaaaa _**[Loowshúria encontra sua zarabatana e acerta no primeiro 'a', fazendo com que ele caia para trás e ocorra um efeito dominó.]**_- gritou__**(John: Maria.)**__ Molly - Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_** [Loowshúria fica impressionada com a rápida procriação e proliferação, desistindo de matá-los e entrando junto no trenzinho de "a's" enquanto canta: Hey, ouve ele apitar! Chin chin, pon pon! AAAAA]**_ Já pra cama! _**[Loowshúria: OPÁ, incesto?] **_Amanhã compraremos o material do 4° ano!__**(John: Compra vergonha na cara também!)**_**[Loowshúria: Eu só consegui ler "Amanhã compraremos o material do quarto" e minha mente dorgada e distorcida entendeu "vamos ao sex shop mági-cu!" – morre depois que um console de Xbox voador a acertou na cabeça.]**

**[Loowshúria: Aprenda a escrotizar uma frase com o Dr. John! Saca só...] **Gina apanhou**(John: "...de...")**seus**(John:"...Pais, porque foi pro bile funk sem calcinha, vendeu seus...")** presentes**(John: "...pá compá dorga...")** e jogou**(John:"...Seu cachorro...")** no armario e viu**(John: "...Sua mãe fazendo çékissu scelvagi com...")** um **(John: "...Jumento, antes de sumir do mapa deixando apenas um...")**bilhete embaixo do medalhão que dizia: **(John:" Seeeeven daaaays") [Loowshúria: "... of sex!" #interninha]**

_**"**__Só use no dia 2 de setembro!_**[Loowshúria pega o Motumbo e coloca aqui para abrir espaço, que a barra do teclado não conseguiu, com seu amiguinho.]**_Só use dia 2 de setembro_**[Loowshúria: Prefiro dia 7 da Samara, comofas? – chuta a letra maiúscula a seguir.]**_Ou coisas horrivéis iram lhe acontecer!Só use no dia 2 de setembrooo!__**"**__ !__**(John: Primeiramente... "Iram" é SEU CU! E outra...Ctrl+c Ctrl+v demoníaco mode on. Ta parecendo aquelas correntes retardadas de Orkut " NÃO LEIA NÃO LEIA NÃO LEIA! Agora que leu vai ter que repassar esse comentário 54374658456 vezes em 2 minutos ou você vai morrer com um arame farpado atravessado no CU!")**_**[Loowshúria: Gina, relax, "horrivéis" significam alpacas vestidas de Oompa-loompas que tentam te convencer de que você é um tamanduá sem pêlos que sua mãe ganhou num jogo de dados! :D E "setembrooo" é um código da Máfia Yakuza para "chulasco na casa do Paulinho às 22:00, levem cerveja né, bolacha Neglesco, um bode das montanhas, um ovo mastulbador (Vide blog do John) e um pedaço de glama de Valfenda cada um, né."] **

_- Que coisa irônica__**(John: Que coisa retardada, isso sim!)**__!Mais _**[Loowshúria pega o Marco Polo, um fio do cabelo do Cebolinha, um DVD blu-ray, penas de fênix e uma garrafa de Chardonnay. Faz uma macumba para que os cabelos do orifício cagal da Gina formem nós e para que ela tenha refluxo ácido até aprender a falar MAS. O Chardonnay, é claro, Loow toma.]**_ é claro e evidente_**[Loowshúria: Que você não sabe o que é pleonasmo. FU]**_ que eu__**(John: "... sou uma puta iniciante e...")**__ vou usar__**(John:"...vaselina")**__!Quero estar linda__**(John: "...e super-lubrificada...")**__ para meu Draquinho!_** [Loowshúria: "inho"? Eita... Já dá um desânimo :/]**_ -disse Gina colocando o bilhete na caixa _**[Loowshúria: "... e a barra de espaço no ventrículo esquerdo."]**_. -... estranho!Ele não mandou o meu pre_**[Loowshúria "...púcio!" #trollface]**_... hã!__**(John: "hã!" Digo eu!)**_

Do lado de fora do quarto uma coruja trazia uma carta**(John: Eu ia continuar mexendo nas frases, mas ta ficando cansativo! Então brinquem disso em casa, vocês verão o quanto faz mal pro cérebro.)[Loowshúria: Não, a coruja trazia uma geladeira maratonista das Casas Bahia (Vide Tortura Sexual 4) #sempaciência](John2: TS4 não saiu ainda! Eu to enrolando pra ripar xD!)**._"Só pode ser o presente que Draquinho mim mandou!"_**[Loowshúria: MIM MANDOU! MAAAANO! MIM DESEJA QUE TODAS AS PRAGAS DE JUMANJI, TODOS OS BALROGS DE MORIA E O MEOWTH DO POKEMON PULEM NA SUA CABEÇA E TE ENTERRE QUE NEM UMA MINHOCA!](John: Agora vamos imaginar... Se ela ta nervosa assim, imagina como eu estou, que sou o marido dela e faço dupla jornada de emprego como psicólogo-gogoboy!) **finalmente saindo para o jardim. Um coruja entregou uma carta **[Loowshúria: Se você, querido, amado, idolatrado, adorado, lindíssimo leitor, ignorar nossa ripagem, irá perceber que ela já mencionou a "esperma" da coruja MACHO que trazia a "vagina" da carta! :D]**que dizia: **(John: **_**Ctrl+c Ctrl+v demoníaco no bilhete!)**_

_Querida,amada,idolatrada,adorada,lindissima Gina...__**(John:NÃO QUERO, NÃO POSSO, NÃO DEVO, NÃO VOU!)**_** [Loowshúria: RERE, já fiz a piadinha no parágrafo de cima sobre isso :3]**

_- Esse malfoy não perde uma__**(John: "...chance de dar o cuzinho")**__!- Exclamou Rony rindo-se._** [Loowshúria pega o '-se' e enfia atrás do siso do Rony bobão.][Loowshúria: Ronaldo e Draquinho miguxas, porque o Weasley super ia deixar o Malfoy mandar presentinhos pra sua irmã mais nova. AIAI, POSERS!](John: Presentinho? SACA SÓ O PRESENTINHO!)**

_..eu estava procurando o presente ideal para você.Achei um perfeito!300 galeões!_**(John: Agora a Gina vai comprar a Barbie Ninfeta máster que ela sempre sonhou... [vide sacanagem ou putaria])****[Loowshúria: Boa John ASUHSAUHHUASUHAS Ou uma Nimbus 4000 com 2 cabos + 4 assentos + 30475398452863 cerdas pra você enfiar no orifício cagal? Tem que ver se cabe, pois já está ocupado pela barra do espaço, né?]**

-Que bom!Amanhã compraremos os materiais da escola**(John: Velha FELADAPUTA! Querendo usurpar o dinheiro dos pograma da filha!)**.- Dise a Sra. Weasley**[Loowshúria: Eu sabia que os Weasley eram pobres, mas é novidade para mim o analfabetismo.]** quando Gina terminou de ler a carta**[Loowshúria: "... para Julieta." AHÁ, advinhei o filme, bléé – mostra a língua pra Gina. - Ops, fic errada, desculpem-me, velhos hábitos nunca morrem (Vide Tortura Sexual 4).](John: HÁ! Vou deixar a galera na expectativa pra entender essas piadas... Traduzindo: Vou enrolar com a ripagem porque to com preguiça.) **- Todos pra cama!**(John: SurubaaaAAA!)[Loowshúria: Tem algum filme sobre incesto? Oxi, me pegou nessa :/](John2: Que eu saiba... filme, não, mas tem o especial de fim de ano do Fiuk com o papai Fábio Jr.)**

Dia 30 de agosto Gina acordou mais ou menos de 7:00 da manhã.Desceu para tomar café , e a cozinha estava normal , igual como sempre estavam comendo **(John: Comendo a Gina!)**de 3 Horas , estavam em Londres com os materiais.**(John: Frase tosca e mal formulada do caraleo!)[Loowshúria conta 11 erros e, para não explodir na fúria do Caps Lock, vai matar zumbis na internet.]**

**(John: ME EXPLICA ESSA QUEBRA DE LINHA AQUI!)**perguntou a sua mãe se Rony estava dizendo a verdade (ele disse que Rabicho quer ver ela **[Loowshúria: VER ELA? EUFRAZINO PUXA-BRIGA, VEMKIIII KE TEMO UMA ALUNA DO LULA PRA ISPAMCÁ!] **no caldeirão furado)**(John: Hâ? O que eu perdi? #coloca seus óculos de leitura e relê 4576856 vezes#)[Loowshúria: Tenta não, querido, amado, idolatrado, adorado, lindíssimo, John – oferece um copo de Eggnog pra ele.]**

_-É bom que pare com isso Ronald!- rosnou a Sra. Weasley__**(John:Vai lá, ô tigresa popozuda, vai descendo até o chão!-Q#Comaça a babar, cai no chão, e tem uma convulsão#)**_**[Loowshúria: RÁPIDO, TRAGAM A ANTI-RÁBICA E MEU ABAJUR!]**_._

Depois de muito tempo, ao chegarem em casa Rony , Gina , Fred e Jorge foram jogar os Gnomos la foram dormir de 3:00 da manhã jogando Snap Explosivo. A consequência era acordar DE 1:00 da tarde.**(John:HÃ? ESSA FRASE SÓ NÃO BATEU O RECORD DE FALTA DE NOÇÃO RIP-ME!)[Loowshúria: Claro que faz sentido com o Basilisco, caixinha de som de disfunção erétil carneiro ate Norberto cuspiu duendes DE 5:00 dormiram na, os bicho tudo... ê-êxi, má fia! Voçuncês tem que fazê descarregadô... – recebe uma entidade espiritual evoluída que faz um descarrego na fic nonsense.] **

Continua...**(John: "... vai... continua... não para... me faz pecar FOCO!") [Loowshúria: RERE, falei que o embrulho fálico do presente ia servir para algo? E eu li 'perder o foco' HUASHUAS... –Não :/]**

**N/A : Oi,bem essa é minha primeira fic,então não me matem!Já tenho uns cap. escritos mas ainda não passei p/ o pc...**

**Então aguardem...Queria agradecer a minha priminha Bia,ou BeathizMalfoy aqui no fanfction,que me OBRIGOU a gostar de D/G... **(John: Nem li ó!) [Loowshúria: Eu li, ó: antes que eu enjoasse de contar, vi 7 erros (rara, mona impiedosa) EEEE só não te mato porque você não colocou endereço no profile... ou colocou? – vai lá ver.]

**Loowshúria enche uma piscina de Cosmopolitan e outra de Alexander e convida todos os ****queridos, amados, idolatrados, adorados, lindíssimos leitores para pular nelas e tomar um porre... quer dizer, um PASSE para limpar suas áureas da devastação do trash.**

**John foi visto pela ultima vez numa ambulância, pois havia se afogado na piscina da Loow.**


	2. O Ministro da Putaria, digo, Magia

**O novo Ministro**(Vovó: Todos fica curioso. –n)(Munda: Caguei. –q)

Um carro pousou no quintal dos pessoas que sairam do carro eram formais.**(Vovó: ... Isso foi escrito em togolês? E por acaso conjugar direito é pecado? #vai buscar cerveja com óleo de amêndoas Paixão#)(Munda: Que diabos...? Vou buscar a pedra de Rosetta pra decifrar a frase, já volto.)**E a quinta e ultima pessoa a sair foi Cornélio Fudge , o ministro da magia.**(Vovó: O Ministro foi filar bóia na casa do Sr. Weasley e encheu o carro de palhaços, pelo visto.)(Munda: Barra de espaço demais, acento de menos... é foda. E o que caralhos tortos o Fudge ia cheirar com os Uésley? Processá-los por tomar toda a renda do Bolsa-Família bruxo?)**O Sr. Weasley saiu correndo para falar com Fudge que falou meio triste:**(Vovó: Temos pessoas falantes por aqui, não? #Vai procurar crack pra entender a fic#)(Munda: "Arthur... tô grávida.")**

-Arthur,vim de carro por que estava muito triste para vim de Pó de Flur**(Vovó: Hã? O que tristeza tem a ver com pó de flu, delz? Por acaso a meleca afeta o desempenho?)(Munda: Primeiro, é Pó de Flu. Segundo, comofas? A viagem é afetada pelas suas emoções? Fudgeemo, comolidar?)** e não aparartei**(Munda: #desmaia#)** por que seria daria**(Vovó: GENTE, OLHA O ABUSO DOS VERBOS AQUI!)(Munda: Seria daria comia chuparia foderia mamaria cavalgaria sentaria quicaria gozaria... praticamente um pornô!)** um grande dia de setembro um novo ministro ira a Hogwarts para um evento... você sabe qual.**(Vovó: Que fic bem escrita, caralho! Tô entendendo tudo! #vai fazer uma carreira de talco#)(Munda: Velho, eu ia reclamar da acentuação porca e da coesão esdrúxula, mas tudo isso é BOBAGEM perto da falta de noção da fic! O quê está acontecendo aqui, gzóz?)**

-Mas... Fudge,Vocêsera sempre bem-vindo aqui**(Vovó: "Dá cá um abraço, brodim!" –q)(Munda: Tudo a ver, né? Ministro Novo = Fudgeé um inútil desnecessário para o mundo. E a coerência, cadê?)(Munda 2: Weasley desgraçado, sempre puxando saco dos outros!)**

-Ta certo - disse Fudge voltando ao carro - não querem mais Cornélio Fudge como ministro!Até mais Arthur!**(Vovó: ... Mano, quem entender o que está acontecendo por aqui, me explica, fazendo favor. Parece que tinham dois flamingos acasalando sobre o teclado e a autora publicou o resultado!)(#Munda foi tatuar WTF na testa#)**

O carro subiu no ar e saiu voando até desaparecer.**(Vovó: Porque ter um carro voador é uma coisa muito comum no mundo bruxo. #Vai refletir#)(Munda: É, o Sr. Weasley nem passou por um inquérito por causa do carro dele, que nada! Cague nos livros, mesmo, autora, assim que a gente gosta! #Gareth a apunhala#)**

No dia seguinte no Expresso Hogwarts , numa cabine com Draco , Gina dividia novidades com ele.**(Vovó: "Ui, miks, tava com tanta xautatch!")(Munda: #chuta as barras de espaço desnecessárias# A Gina virou BFF do Draco e eu não tô sabendo? Pode isso, produção?)(Munda 2: "Ai, bee, cê não sabe do BA-BA-DO: ganhei um medalhão/vibrador bivolt de duas cabeças que é puro loosho francês! Tô até de perna bamba!")**

Enquanto isso la do outro lado do trem Hermione dizia a Rony e a Harry:**(Vovó: "Acho que a Gina virou traficante... Ela até começou a andar com os pleibóiz. Tem que ver isso aí.")(Munda: #rachou com a Vovó# "E aí, alguém tem seda aí? Tô numa abstinência danada, tô precisada de um mato... #coça os dreads#")(#Munda explodiu com a imagem mental de uma Hermione maconheira de dreads#)**

- Ela devera usar o colar que eu dei a ela depois de amahã.**(Vovó: "amahã" é uma fruta tropical típica do Equador, que é utilizada na produção de anticoncepcionais para felinos.)(Munda: #abraça o 'n' e o acento agudo de 'deverá'#)(Vovó 2: Mas não foi o Draco quem deu o colar pra ela?)(Munda: Também achava isso, Vovó, mas trashes tem cada reviravolta que não dá pra entender, então... #enche uma caneca com Prozac e ópio#)**Eu não digo por que,mas lhe garanto que eu vou beijar Draco**(Munda: Tinha que ser Fannon... #joga unhas de Fulano no seu drink#)** e depois terminar com aquela Gina nunca mais me atazanar na vida!**(Vovó:Tá bom... Quer mesmo que eu acredite que essa fala é da Hermione? Tá mais pra ser do Harry!)(Munda: #2 na Vovó. Hermione vilã de novela mexicana? Para, né.)** Minha alma será trocada pela dela e pronto...**(Vovó: Sussa, é que nem trocar figurinha!)(Munda: InoYamanaka, é você?)(Munda 2: Hermione com o cérebro do Grope, só pode. AUTORA LINDA, VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE, SE UM FEITIÇO PODEROSO DESSE TIPO EXISTISSE, ELE NÃO SERIA UMA MALDIÇÃO IMPERDOÁVEL? Acorda, criança.)** Se ela perceber o feitiço se quebra,OK?**(Vovó: Quem entender ganha um pirulito de uva!)(Munda: Eu entendi: Piranhone quer trocar de corpo com vaGina DiPuta para scedozeer Viado Malfoy. Ok, mas e a parte do 'se ela perceber, o feitiço se quebra'? Você quer que ela não perceba que tem uma fábrica de Assolan na cabeça dela? Sério? Onde foi parar seu cérebro, amor?)**

- OK - responderam Harry e Rony juntos.**(Vovó: O próprio irmão tá querendo dar cabo da Gina. É, a coisa tá feia.)(Munda: NOSSA, O RONY IA FICAR SUUUUUPER DE BOA VENDO 1) A IRMÃZINHA DANDO PRO DRACO; 2) A MENINA QUE ELE GOSTA QUERENDO DAR PRO DRACO; 3) A MENINA QUE ELE GOSTA QUERENDO FODER A IRMÃZINHA DELE. ESPERTONA, VOCÊ, HEIN, AUTORA? #vai tomar Q'boa com conhaque pra se acalmar#)**

Nesse exato momento passos desleichados**(Vovó: #arranca seus olhos# EITA, PORRA!)(Munda: PRODUÇÃO! TÁ CERTO ISSO AQUI? DESLEIXADOS É COM CH? ACHO QUE NÃO, HEIN?)** estavam desaparecendo.**(Vovó: Passos que desaparecem. Essa fic tá bonita...)(Munda: aiowçuei09qrjekajeoipadj doooorgas.)**

- Rony faz alguma coisa ou tudo terminará!**(Munda: Mutlley, faça alguma coisa! #DickVigarista)** - gritou Hermione**(Vovó: Por que diabos ele tem que fazer algo? Sou só eu que estou perdida na narrativa alucinante da Hermione?)(Munda: Se ela gritou, metade do trem ouviu. Tramar um plano maligno: você está fazendo errado.)**

- Tá certo - Rony foi de varinha erguida**(Vovó: ...#Tira uma foto e manda para o Profeta Diário para Adultos#)(Munda: É, porque no Golden Trio quem faz feitiços é o Rony mesmo, aquele menino esperto. Bem verossímil essa tua história. –n)** para o corredor e viu Neville correndo - _Obliviate!_**(Vovó: Só porque ele viu sua varinha você tem que apagar a memória dele, Ron? Não fode, porra!)(Munda: Rony não usa a varinha nem pra coçar a bunda, vai saber fazer um Obliviate? Falou, viu! #vai fazer Lindomar arrotar#)**

Neville caiu e ficou se levantou calmamente como se nada tivesse escondeu a varinha.**(Vovó: Sequência de fatos é pra perdedores, mano! Tem que arrepiar na incoerência pra se dar bem por aqui!)(Munda: Ignorando a PORCARIA que foi a frase: vem cá, NINGUÉM no trem escutou essa bagunça e foi lá ver, não? Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá.)**

- Oi**(Vovó: Vírgula.)** Rony! - disse Neville do outro lado do corredor.  
- Não vai mais encomodar - avisou Rony**(Vovó: 1 Neville ENCOMODA muita gente; 2 Nevilles ENCOMODAM muito mais!)(Munda: Um trash ENCOMODA muita gente! Dois trashes ENCOMODAM muito mais! #morde uma Gramática#)**

Uma hora mais tarde no Salão Principal,**(Munda: Ok, em uma hora eles terminaram a viagem de trem, entraram no castelo de carruagem, se organizaram e afins? Ahan, Cláudia, senta lá. #2)** no fim do banquete,Dumbledore se levantou e disse:**(Vovó: "I'm crazy but you like it, loca, loca, loca!****(8)") (Munda: "All the single ladies! All the single ladies! (8)")(Gareth: "I wanna see your peacock! I wanna see your peacock! (8)")(John: "You wanna do it in my butt? ****In mybutt? (8)") (Jairinho: "Se você tem fé, fica de pé! Se você é irmão, entre nessa oração! (8)")(L.A.: "Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro! (8)")[Loowshúria: "Os seus problemas você deve esqueceeeer! Isso é viver, é aprender! Hakuna Matata! (8)"] (#Pomba-Gira entoa cânticos muito além da compreensão humana#)(Peixe: "QUE ISSO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO? ****(8)")(Mary: "#Dumbie veste peruca laranja e pega o microfone# SHE LIVES IN THE FAIRYTALES, SOMEWHERE TOO FAR FOR US TO FIND! FORGOTTEN THE TASTE AND SMELL OF ALL THE WORLD THAT SHE LEFT BEHIND! ****(8)")(Iôlly: " EU QUERO TCHU! EU QUERO TCHA! EU QUERO TCHU-TCHA-TCHA-TCHUGUJUGUDJA! (8)")(Dinga surge, em uma nuvem de incenso, arruda e álcool: "MY PUSSY É O PODEEEEEEEEEEEER! (8)")(Jeremy: "#Dumbie aponta para Harry# GATA ME LIGA MAIS TARDE TEM BALADA, QUERO CURTIR COM VOCÊ NA MADRUGADA! DANÇAR, PULAR, QUE HOJE VAI ROLAR O TCHETCHERERE TCHE TCHETCHETCHERERE TCHE TCHE TCHETCHERERE TCHE TCHE TCHETCHERERE TCHE TCHE, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE E VOCÊ! (8)")**

-Boa noite á todos!**(Munda: #rebate o acento agudo com um taco de golfe#)** No fim de mais um banquete...-Filchcochicou**(Munda: Cochicou = soprou farofa? 100çoaol.)** no ouvido de Dumbledore**(Vovó: UI, arrepiou a epiderme! Filch com aquela boca linda cuspindo no ouvido deve ser uma coisa de louco! –n)(Munda: T-ZÃO.)** - ah, para os novatos o Sr. Filch , o nossso**(Vovó: Dumby virou ofidioglota agora! Essa fic virou bagunça!)(Munda: Essa fic virou bagunça no momento em que a Gina ganhou um medalhão da putaria, Vovó.)** zelador pediu ,segundo ele , quadricentésima , sexagésima , decima vez**(Munda: 1) O que vem a ser quadricentésima? 2) Como que pode ser sexagésima décima (com acento, viu?), mano? Duas casas de dezenas? Ou uma ou outra! Deixa a Munda te explicar, bebê: 400 + 60 + 10 = Quadringentésima septuagésima! Se não sabe, consulte um dicionário, filha, é melhor que inventar vocábulos trash.) ** que a Floresta Negra é proibida para qualquer um do castelo!**(Munda: AI, JURA, BI?)** Com muito prazer em dizer : Hogwarts sediara mais um Torneio Tribruxo !**(Vovó: Nem as Olimpíadas do Bairro Limoeiro acontecem com tanta frequência, mano!)(Munda: Construção de frases: fail.)(Munda 2: Tá, a gente sabe que Hog sediou um Tribruxo, tava nos livr... AH, faltou acento no 'sediará', ok. CU!)** A escola de Durmstrang e a de Beobaxtons estão dormindo então podem ir.**(Vovó: Tipo: "Encham as panças, manolos. Ah, é, tem uns povo loko aí dormindo nos corredores, mas não é nada demais. E também vai acontecer uma disputa fodástica no quintal do castelo, mas fiquem de sussa!")(Munda: Esse parágrafo ficou tão LIXO que eu nem sei o que dizer, sério. #aspira uma carreirinha de formigas saúvas vivas#)**

No dia seguinte , Gina se **(Munda: "...masturbou com o espaço indevido...")**levantou escovo os dentes ,**(Vovó: Conjugar é pros fracos! #vai beber Kapo com óleo de motor#)(Munda: #ignora os erros e vai comprar novos vibradores para o estoque do Munda's#)** se trocou e foi para a sala , a diretora da casa disse:**(Munda: A autora nem sabe que é a McGonnagal! Sente o drama!)**

-Atenção, a um assasino a solta,**(Vovó: CONTE OS ERROS DESTA FRASE E SE SURPREENDA!)(Munda: #chorando sangue depois de todos os erros# NÓ, SUSSA, HEIN? UM ASSASSINO EM UMA ESCOLA E TUDO O QUE VOCÊS FAZEM É *~*_DIZER ISSO_*~* PROS ALUNOS. É, HOG NÃO É MAIS A MESMA. #tenta suicídio com um garfo, lembra-se que é imortal e chora#)** novas regras entraram em rigor agora mesmo!Sempreseram**(Munda: Era pra ser 'SERÃO'? SÉRIO? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MANO, DESISTO! #roga uma praga proibida em seu PC, corroendo-o e tudo ao seu redor num raio de 1km#)(Munda: #cheira talco com coca e se acalma# Vou escrotizar essa porra, já que não faz sentido nenhum mesmo!)** acompanhados por **(Munda: "...gigolôs de três mamilos, a quem farão carícias e boquetes. Deverão dar o cu de cabeça pra baixo para...") **um professor após **(Munda: "...enxaguarem a boca com Listerine de hortelã. Teremos também...")**uma aula **(Munda: "...destinada ao culto de deuses pagãos e línguas mortas, com o objetivo de...")**não sair **(Munda: "...dos eixos em orgias necrófilas. Subiremos pelas paredes...")**do castelo depois**(Munda: "...de uma boa prática sadomasoquista de classe cinco. Depois...")** das 6 **(Munda: "...d...")**a noite**(Munda: "...faremos amor com cabras ao bom e velho estilo iugoslavo. Já...")** no Baile de**(Munda: "...Putaria, cangurus-pernetas serão realizados, assim como a típica Pirâmide Humana da Sacanagem. Caso...")** queiram descer**(Munda: "...na boquinha da garrafa –só de aquecimento - ...")**e tomar café**(Munda: "..., receberão boas gozadas de potro na garganta para se energizarem. Tenham um bom dia.")**.**(Vovó: Entendi tudo! Agora traduz, filha!)(Munda: Eu traduzi. KAUAKUAKUKAUAKU)**

Todos sairam**(Munda: Saíram. É difícil?)** pelo buraco do retrado.**(Vovó: Todo mundo seguindo o bonde!)(Munda: Da fuck is retrado? Algum tipo de instrumento musical que imita o som de alpacas sendo estupradas violentamente por senhores de meia-idade?)**

- Gina! -chamou Draco nas escadas de marmore**(#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano#)(Munda: Eo na1 intëndjyoqeuealflow ok rsrs)** - quer ir ao baile comigo,ruivinha?**(Munda: QUE ISSO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO? Que cantada de pedreiro é essa, Draquixa? Que decadência...)**  
- Siiiim! - aceitou Gina com um belo sorriso no rosto**(Munda: J.K. choraria antidepressivos se lesse esse diálogo, pode ter certeza.)**

No Salão Principal**(Munda: #veste MJ na lingerie de vírgula da Gareth e o faz rodar num pé só#)**Dumbledore disse quando todos chegaram:**(Vovó: "My pussy é o podeeeeeeerr!")(Munda: Ah, nem, vamo começar aquilo tudo de novo? #enxota o resto dos seus Seguidores# NA HORA DE RIPAR AS PRÓPRIAS RIPAGENS, VOCÊS CORREM FEITO ATEUS CORREM DAS TESTEMUNHAS DE JEOVÁ, MAS NA HORA DE APARECER NA RIPAGEM DOS OUTROS... BANDO DE FIDUMAÉGUA! #joga líquido de bateria neles#)**

- Os alunos de Durmstrang e Beobaxtons,sejam bem vindos...Espero que se sintam confortaves**(Vovó: E todos fiquem felises, aconxegadus, çatisfeitus...)(Munda: Diliçiozament.)**- ele apontou para a mesa de Lufa-Lufa**(Vovó: Ó, a Lufa-lufa teve que ficar sem mesa por causa dos visitantes! Que preconceito!)(Munda: #morreu com a Vovó#)** - Conheçam o novo ministro da magia , Nonato Bulevarsds!**(Vovó: Sobrenome bacana! E por que diabos apareceu um novo ministro?)(Munda: O novo ministro vai KLZÁ na história, esperem pra ver! #boceja# E por quê o Ministro da Magia é anunciado em Howarts? Não deveria ser no MINISTÉRIO? E QUE PORRA LOUCA é esse nome, velho? Nonato Bulevskotskyzutrëngautchemyds?)**

Gina olhou para o ministro de capa de risca-giz igual a de era um homem alto **(Vovó: A capa é igual à quê, caralho?)(Munda: WTF?)**, oculos redondos ,tinha uma pele meio bronzeada e uma barba muito pequena , ainda crescendo , e parecia aspera.**(#Vovó não está entendendo porra nenhuma da fic e foi assistir Cavaleiros do Zodíaco#)(#Munda ignorou a descrição LIXO e foi cantar Gino e Geno com a Gareth#)**

- Os alunos de Durmstrang e Beobaxtons estão se trocando para o Báileas 8 horas **(Vovó: E quem entende a indiscrição do Dumby? E quem entende esse Báile?)(Munda: 1) O Baile não acontece DURANTE o Torneio Tribruxo, caralho? 2) Báile é o cu da porca sendo arrombado por uma van em chamas. 3) Crase manda abraços e diz que sente sua falta nas noites frias de inverno.)**, eles ja colocaram os nomes , nesse ano , só quem apartir do quinto ano poderá competir no Torneio!**(Vovó: Não sei se começo a rir ou chorar depois de ler essa frase. Meu cérebro nunca mais será o mesmo!)(Munda: #vai morder um cabo de alta-tensão#)** Se aprecem**(Vovó: APRESSEM!)(Munda: BOCETA!)** coloquem seus nomes no cálice e depois vão aos dormitorios se trocarem!**(Vovó: Todo mundo no Bile Fânk!)(Munda: Tipo, mó pressa pra fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo! Hog só na gambiarra!)**

Um pedaço de pergaminho diante de cada aluno do quinto ano e depois uma pena , então eles escreveram seus nomes e colocaram no Calice de Fogo , e se preparavam para ouvir o nome do campeão de Hogwarts.**(Vovó: Sente que todos os moleques são obrigados a participar! Dumby tá achando que isso é Olimpíadas de Matemática?)(Munda: Mano, reler não mata. Sério. #vai beber uísque com energético#)**

- Essa roupa a rigor fica linda em mim , não é Hermione? - perguntou Gina orgulhosa.**(Vovó: Mudança suave de cena! Posso sentir meu cérebro chacoalhando...#vai buscar conhaque#)(Munda: #cola sua boca com Super Bonder para não ser processada#)**

- É,está ! - respondeu Hermione sarcasticamente,**(Munda: Vai começar o abuso do sufixo -mente? NÃÃÃÃÃ...)**mas Gina não percebeu.**(Munda: KAUAKAUKAUAAKU, É BURRA MESMO, A MENINA! TEM QUE APANHAR MESMO!)**

Passado um tempo Hermione disse a Harry e a Rony :**(Munda: "AAAAAAAAI RONÃO, TÔ COM O CU PEGANDO FOGO! (8)")**

-Vai ser com certeza o Harry ...**(#Vovó ainda não conseguiu entender merda nenhuma, então foi tomar sorvete#)(Munda: Oi? Vai te matar explicar pra gente o que ânus tá acontecendo aqui? #liga o foda-se pra fic e vai fazer torresmo de crianças tailandesas#)**

_Continua..._**(Munda: ...não pra mim. #pega Lindomar, seis garrafas de catuaba Selvagem, seus dildos de ouro e foge para Ibiza#)**

**N/A : Oi,perceberam? **(Vovó: Pra começo de conversa: NINGUÉM ENTENDEU NADA NESSE CAPÍTULO. Revisar não mata, viu?)(Munda: Perceber o quê? Seus impressionantes dotes gramaticais? Sua conexão de ideias harmoniosa? Seus personagens bem-caracterizados? Seu enredo instigante? Não, não percebi.)

**É,a Hermione é muito mal... **(Vovó: MAL PRA CARALHO! #Bate a cabeça na quina#)(Munda: Tente MÁ, querida, e TALVEZ, só TALVEZ, nós comecemos a te respeitar. Ou não.)

**Acho que o proximocap. vai ser o baile...Não sei...**(Vovó: Foda-se.)(Munda: Se quiser seguir uma linha cronológica coerente, sim, mas acho que é pedir demais depois de ler essa PÉROLA de capítulo...)

**Tchau!**(Munda: SUMA!)

**Oh,já ia esquecendo queria agradecer denovo,á Bia!**(Vovó: Chupa aqui, ó!)(#Munda está rebolando no Munda's#)

**Vovó foi procurar dinossauros no esgoto.**

**Munda foi encontrada desacordada em uma autoestrada na Bélgica, coberta de heroína, vodka e urina de canguru. Em sua mão, havia um papel com os dizeres: 'Convite para a rave da Gareth no Munda's: VEM, GENTE!'.**


	3. TrocaTroca de Corpos

**N/A:Victorie essa é minha 1° fic.(to lendo a ordem da fênix por isso ta desse jeito)**(Vovó: Tá explicado essa suruba entre os shippers!)(Munda: Quem seria Victorie? E fica sussa, amica, sua fic na é ruim só porque você ainda não leu todos os livros.)**e eu já estava fazendo o 4 capitulo com beijos ,** (Munda: Perdão?)** mais obg eu já tinha mim esquecido Bjs! **(Munda: MIM esquecido doeu, hein? #enche uma caneca com catuaba#)

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal ,**(Munda: Pensei que a gente chegava A algum lugar, não EM. Bobagem minha. #pega a barra de espaço obtusa e a vende como vibrador no Munda's#)** e todos se sentaram Dumbledore se levantou**(Vovó: Paaaaia! Isso daí é bullying!) (Munda: Dumbie troll.)** e Filch Le**(Vovó: Qualquer semelhança com uma tirinha de memes não é mera coincidência.) (Munda: Irmão perdido da Rita Lee?)** entregou o Cálice de Fogo na mão**(Munda: Cálice de Fogo, versão de bolso. Super luxo.)** e uma mesa apareceu , era de ouro e no centro era de vidro **(Vovó: O que faz sentido pra caralho.) (Munda: O cálice pariu uma mesa, mano? Argh, vou parar com a heroína, não tá me fazendo bem essa porra...)**, alta e parecia uma mesa de bar neon **(Vovó: Agora entendi direitinho o que você quis dizer! –n) (Munda: Vish, boate gay! Daqui a pouco o Alex aparece, sobe no balcão e começa a dançar Alejandro!)**, Dumbledore colocou o Cálice em cima e disse:** (Vovó: "Dou cinquenta conto pra quem virar esse cálice de tequila!") (Munda: "É pra dançar na boquinha do cálice, vadia!")**

-Vamos ver quem será o primeiro campeão- o Cálice espirrou um papel chamuscado-**(Munda: É assim mesmo, produção? Sai o papel ANTES deles se inscreverem?)** Ernesto Sturbs de Beobaxtons**(Vovó: So close, my dear...) (Munda: Beobaxquê? #horrorizada, vai rolar em arame farpado#)(Vovó 2: Um homem em Beauxbatons?) (Munda: Transex, conhece?)** – o Cálice espirrou de novo**(Munda: Benegrip! –q)**- Henrique Waterson de Durmstrang **(Vovó: Palminhas pra autora que acertou o nome!) (Munda: Mas esse nomezinho é muito comum em Durmstrang, com todos os seus Krums e Karkaroffs. Plausível.)**– o Cálice demorou um minuto e espirrou**(Vovó: ATCHIM!)** – O campeão de Hogwarts ! Draco Malfoy! **(Vovó: Claro, porque ele é um símbolo de coragem... Um sonserino. Da família Malfoy ainda por cima.) (Munda: Nossa, um pelo do cu da Xuxa tem mais coragem que o Draco, véi. J.K. tá se afogando no absinto depois dessa, certeza.)**– Gina desmaiou quando ouviu o nome de Draco**(Vovó: Mais provável o Draco ter desmaiado quando ouviu o seu nome.) (Munda: Gina princesa de porcelana e Draco fodão corajoso. Você leu os mesmos livros que eu, filha?)**

Dumbledore fez desaparecer todas as 5 mesas**(Munda: "...e as roupas dos alunos também...")** e apareceram umas 100 mesinhas redondas com 4 cadeiras em cada uma**(Munda: Boteco. Acabou minha vida. #chora#)** , onde estava a mesa dos professores , a de Grifirnoria**(Munda: Tem CERTEZA que você leu os livros, autora? Custava ao menos VOLTAR LÁ E CONFERIR OS NOMES?)** , e a de Sonserina , agora estava a pista de dança**(Munda: UIA!)** , onde estava a mesa de Lufa-Lufa estava o palco de dança**(Munda: Palco de dança? Minsplik porq/)** , e o resto do espaço as mesinhas.** (Vovó: Tipo "Hog: pronta num clique! –versão buatch-".)(Munda: Chorei sangue com esse Dumbie baladeiro de quinta. Quanto recalque.)**

-Todos com seus pares?** (Munda: Gente, mas você ACABOU de criar o hãmbieitch, filho! Como ânus caramelizados você quer que o povo esteja pronto?)**-perguntou Dumbledore- Por favor Ludo!** (Vovó: Vocativo, porra!) (Munda: #largou a fic e foi puxar seda#)**

-Começaremos o baile com Draco e Gina**(Vovó: Hã? Deus do céu, tô boiando mais que isopor na água!) (Munda: A miserável não tava desmaiada? Que Oxalá me salve da falta de neso dessa fic.)** –anunciou Ludo- Ernesto Stubs e Padma Patil , Henrique Waterson e Emília Smith!** (Vovó: E todo mundo já sabe quem é par de quem, todo mundo vai jantar com roupa de gala! Maravilha! Uma narrativa de queijo do jeito que eu gosto! –n) (Munda: Nem "A Louca do Matagal" é mais casamenteira do que essa, puta que pariu meu rabo.)**

Enquanto Gina e Draco dançavam inocentimente **(Vovó: "...ele colocou a coisinha de menino dele na coisinha de menina dela... #Gótico Fake") (Munda: DICIONÁRIO, conhece?)**,em outro lugar por ali Hermione conversa com Harry e Rony .** (Vovó: "E aí, Ron? Vai rolar o Threesome ou vocês vão ficar só na viadagem que nem ontem?")(Munda: "O pograma compreto é scem reao, ceis topa?")**

"É agora!O meu plano se cumprirá...** (Vovó: "MWHAUHAUHA!") (Munda: Darth Vader, quanto tempo!)**Quando eu usar o medalhão de Troca Corpus eu vou estar no corpo de Gina,e acabar com a vida dela**(Vovó: UI, COMO EU TÔ BANDIDA!) (Munda: E o Ron lá bem de sussa escutando essa quenga querendo foder a irmã dele? Tá certo isso, produção?)**,cade os dois panacas?"** (Vovó: Todo mundo é panaca nessa fic, só pra constar.) (Munda: Cê tá falando com eles, maldita.)**

- E agora vamos contar? - disse Hermione segurando um medalhão parecido com que Gina ganhara de aniversário.** (Vovó: Eu só consigo pensar em Dungeons and Dragons.) (Munda: Barra de espaço errônea, falta de coesão, abuso do pretérito-mais-que-perfeito... É demais pra mim, prefiro morrer no fandom de Crepúsculo à ler mais uma palavra disso! #fura seus olhos com a mamadeira de Lindomar#)**

- Cinco! - disse Hermione

- Quatro – disse Rony

-Três – disse Harry

- Dois – disse Hermione

- Um -disseram os três juntos**(Vovó: Faltou o 'uníssono' pra coisa ficar além do permitido do toscômetro.) (Munda: "FELIZ ANO NOVO, AMIIIIGS S2")**

Hermione sentiu um solavanco**(Vovó: Então isso tudo foi para aparatar?) (Munda: Repuxo! Falei pra não comer aquela buchada de bode, mulher!)** e foi parar não no corpo de Gina mas no de Líla Brown**(Vovó: Que diabo de suruba é essa? Como assim, foi parar em outro corpo? PODE ISSO, PRODUÇÃO?) (Munda: Primeiro, é Lilá. Segundo, COMO?)** , que estava dançando com Crabbe (N/A: Lilá e Crabbe são namorados)** (Vovó: Detalhe importante pra caralho!) (Munda: Cansou de ser vagabunda do Draco, filho? É um avanço!)**

Crabbe pegou a varinha sem ninguêm**(#Vovó foi buscar o almanaque dos aborígenes australianos#)(Munda: #joga Fulano na tela do PC#)** perceber .** (Vovó: "...e começou a brincar de pintocóptero...") (Munda: E esses espaços depois da pontuação, mano? Não tá fácil pra ninguém... #vai beber no Munda's#)**

"Finite Incantatem"- gritou Crabbe**(Vovó: Isso porque ele foi super discreto pra pegar a varinha, agora ele grita que nem He-man. Muito interessante.) (Munda: "...matando meio baile de susto...")** com a varina**(Vovó: 'varina' é uma espécie de parasita australiano encontrado em rios e lagos da região sudeste. Quem contrai a 'varina' fica com os dedos dos pés inchados e sofre necrose das orelhas. –q) (Munda: Vou colar fotos da letra H em caixas de leite, já volto.)** apontada para Lilá (Hermione)** (Munda: Não brinca, beesha!)**

- E eu achando que Crabbe nunca ia fazer um feitiço direito! – disse Harry rindo muito,muuuuuuuuito alto.** (Vovó: FUCK YEEEEAAAAAH!) (Munda: Filho duma cadela! A puta da amiga do menino tá se fodendo e ele ri! Típico cara que eu levaria prum velório, você.)**

Hermione voltou para seu corpo enquanto todos no salão estavam foi até hermione que estava com uma cara orrenda e triste.** (Vovó:UHASUASH ASUHAUSH AUSHUAS UHASUHASU NÃO SEI NEM O QUE COMENTAR DEPOIS DESSA FRASE! TEM TANTOS ERROS QUE EU LEVARIA UM DIA INTEIRO!) (#Munda perdeu a fé na vida e fugiu com Lindomar para Narnia#)**

- Ha – disse Crabbe - Acha que não percebi? Não era Neville que tinha escutado , era eu , então esperei até o Baile para contar a Gina , então ela jogou o medalhão do alto da Escadaria de Mármore , Lilá deve ter apanhado e colocado! Você não é tão inteligente quanto dizem...** (Vovó: Por que os autores trashes não concordam com as personalidade criadas pela J.K.? Sempre tem um que aparece com uma Hermione burra e agora aparece um Crabbe inteligente. EU MEREÇO.) (Munda: Alguém aqui tá assistindo muito A Usurpadora... e não sou eu. Tá, confesso, A-M-O o Carlos Daniel! Vem ni mim sçedossão s2 #L.A a enterra viva#) **

Hermione correu chorando e foi de volta ao seu dormitorio.** (Vovó: "...então, subindo as escadas, escorregou no chão que estava molhado por suas lágrimas, bateu a cabeça e voltou a ter uma personalidade IC.") (Munda: Mimimi meu plano dumau deu errado mimimi um ogro sem cérebro é mais inteligente que eu mimimi vou foder com meu DiCaprio mimimi)**

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ludo**(Munda: CÂNCER, O MAMUTE TEVE CÂNCEEEEEEEEEER! (8) #Loowshúra bate seu abajur em Munda#)**

-Nada não - disse Malfoy antes que Harry falasse alguma coisa**(Vovó: Shut up, stupid bitch!) (Munda: Receba!)**

**N/A:AGRADEÇO A BIA (BeathizMalfoy)**(Munda: Véi, quem ensinou esses autores a adotar os sobrenomes dos seus personagens favoritos (ou daqueles que gostam de colocar nus em um quarto e fazer Slash PWP)? Támánocu.)** E A TODOS QUE DEIXAM COMENTARIOS NA MINHA FIC **(Vovó: OWN, não precisa agradecer!)(Munda: Hei, hei, estamos aí! Pro que der e vieeeeeer! (8))

**N/A : Essa fic tem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mistério...**(Vovó: Tô vendo!)(Munda: Tem mesmo, né, amiga? Onde foi parar o nexo? E a coerência? E as letras?)**Então vão descobrir coisas que nunca passaram pela sua pequena cabeça!**(Vovó: Minha cabeça não tem espaço pra essas coisas sem noção. Drogas? Parei. Agora sou ripadora!)(Munda: Pequena cabeça? AUHUHUAHUAHHAUAHUA, minha mãe morreu me parindo por um motivo, beibe!)

**Hahahahahahahahahahha (Risada Maléfica)**(Vovó: Isso é sério?)(Munda: Brochei.)** KKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Vovó foi plantar rabanetes tibetanos explosivos.**

**Munda vestiu-se de operária da noite, colocou Lindomar debaixo do braço e foi dar uns catas no Sr. Tumnus.**


	4. Três Taças Trash pra Três Tigres Tristes

**N/A: Esse capitulo tá beeeeem pequeno!(Vovó: Mas o meu sofrimento é grande, pode ter certeza.) PREGUIÇA MATA,sabia? Mas...Espero que gostem!(L.A.: Pena que não te matou dessa vez, né? Todos choram.)**

No dia seguinte Draco e Gina foram passear nos jardins**(Vovó: "... e, de repente, a Lula gigante saiu do Lago e começou a perseguir a Gina, que ficava se insinuando para os tentáculos...")** , mas voltaram cinco minutos depois por que caiu uma chuva tão forte que até Hagrid estava tentando enfeitiçar a sua cabana para não se partir**(Vovó: Hoje eu vi um astronauta enquanto meus biscoitos de angústia estavam escrevendo um texto sobre a Mesopotâmia.)(L.A. dormiu.)**.Lá dentro no Salão Pincipal **(Vovó: Onde o cafetão é quem diz quem pode comer o que!)(L.A.: É lá que a porra fica séria, manolo! –q)**estava muito silêncioso epelo**(Vovó: Que fic bem escrita! Fala a verdade! Merece ser vista pela ABL!)(L.A.: Eu li de tudo, menos 'e pelo'. Vou voltar a dormir antes que isso fique contagioso.)** visto Moody**(Vovó: Veste com o quê? Saia rodada ou vestido tubinho?)(L.A.: Quem? #mastiga sabão#.)** se tornará professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das de todos terminarem Dumbledore disse:** (Vovó: Geeeeeeeeeente, a coerência e a coesão fugirão pro Caribe para curtirem a 2ª lua de mel!)(L.A.:PUTAQUEPARIU Não entendi porra nenhuma. Posso desistir desse emprego?)**

- Por favor fiquem sentados, obrigado , Moody veio ser nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas , ele é ex-auror e ajudará muito a vocês! Antes que eu mim**(Vovó: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH! DESGRACENTA! FILHA DUMA ÉGUA!)(L.A.: Essa foi no fundo da alma. Vou pro psicólogo.)** esqueça não haverá aulas hoje!**(Vovó: Porque o pessoal costuma ir pra escola pra ficar de bobeira na beira do Lago!)(L.A.: Puta que pariu essa autora, depois do 'eu mim' ali eu simplesmente não acredito mais na vida.)** - ( Os alunos gritaram alto e Gina chegou a achar que eles perderiam a voz , sabe tinha cinco tempos de Poções hoje , até Snape gritou de alegria)**(Vovó: Eu não sei se devo rir ou chorar com essa frase. Acho que vou beber. #Procura o copo do Bob#)(L.A. está esperando a coesão aparecer sentada na BR.)** - A primeira tarefa será realizada daqui a pouco , todos voltem aos dormitórios com exeção**(#Vovó bate um dicionário na própria cabeça#)(L.A.: CRUZES LATEJOULAS E TUDO QUE FOR SAGRADO O Word corrige isso, ta, autora?)** dos campeões e o resto esperem os diretores das casas chamarem !

Gina foi com Draco até a Escadaria de Mármore e se despediu depois na sala comunal de Grifinória **(Vovó: Draco na sala comunal da Grifinória? Autor, o que você tava usando quando escreveu esse capítulo?)(L.A.: Essa autora deve ter uma vagina dentada masoquista, por que não é possível...)**,Gina estava com Rony , Simas , Dino , e Colin estavam jogando Snap Explozivo**(#Vovó sente um infarto#)(L.A. tenta acordar a Vovó com penas e vinagre.)**

- Ha - disse Colin - Ganhei o jog...- o Snap explodiu com tanta força que todos caíram para traz**(#Vovó arranca os olhos#)(L.A. foi procurar drogas mais fortes.)** , e quando se levantaram cairão de novo de tanto rir .** (Vovó: Isso daí não é Hog é Arkahan!)(L.A.: Do chão você não passa, mundiça!)**

Quando se levantaram Minerva chegou e os chamou para ir ao jardins estavam claros e ensopados de lama , todos iam ao Campo de Quadribol que tinha uma jaula de ferro dentro , e no meio estavam 2 dementadores presos dentro de uma globo de vidro gigante , ao lado esquerdo dois trasgos , e do direito três taças e os três estavam protegidos por paredes de pedra bruta.** (Vovó: #relê o parágrafo# E um duende foi pescar na Disneylândia procurando o urso panda que penteou o abacateiro...)(L.A.: Desiste da vida e vai ser revendedora Jequiti, autora. É SÉRIO.)**E os campeões estavam aparentemente dentro de uma barraca.** (Vovó: Mano, na boa, esse parágrafo tem menos sentido do que mamilo de homem.)(L.A.: SHAUISHAUSHASUIHHSAUISH VERDADE, VOVÓ! #cai na cadeira de rir#.)**

-Campeões saiam da barraca por favor**(Vovó: Não consigo ler esta frase sem ver duplo sentido... #vai buscar vodka#)(L.A.: HSUAIHS Pare com isso, Vovó! Ah, e traz o gengibre!)** - disse Dumbledore - Filch abra as três portas , por favor ! - Filch abriu - Campeões! Vocês vão terão que adivinhar em qual dessas três portas esta as 3 taças**(Vovó: Parece programa do Silvio Santos!)(L.A.: Porta da esperança! Adivinhe em qual delas está o prêmio! #se lembra de velhos programas de auditório e bebe mais vinho#. –q)** , depois terão que decidir qual delas é a certa , se errar você volta para a barraca.** (Vovó: Como assim não vai ter perigo? Eu quero ver sangue!)(L.A.: Só? Joga um dragão nessa barraca, pelo menos!)**Não adianta contar qual será a certa quando você toca na certa você ira pra lá - apontou para uma cadeira duas chances para as portas e uma para as taças!**(Vovó: Dafuck I just read?)(L.A.: Ignore, Vovó, e siga sua vida feliz.)** - Filch cochichou em seu ouvido**(Vovó: A sensualidade está a flor da pele! Imagina o Filch sussurrando no seu ouvido! Que sensação maravilinda!)(L.A.: Filch sussurrando no seu ouvido deve ser como sentir uma lesma entrar no seu cu pedindo licença. –q)** - Obrigado**(Vovó: VÍRGULA.)** Argo , se acertarem a porta e tocaram nas taças ambos mudaram , mesmo se estiverem escolhido a taça errada a certa mudara !**(Vovó: Não entendi porra nenhuma. #vai beber no Munda's#)(L.A.: ... mais gengibre!)** Primeiro Ernesto Sturbs.

Ernesto errou e lutou contra trasgos depois acertou e pegou a terceira , e não errou a taça desapareceu,** (Vovó: Fez todo o sentido essa frase. Nem Guimarães Rosa escreve tão bem.)(L.A.: Quem é Carlos Drummond perto dessa frase!)** depois foi Henrique Waterson , ele acertou de primeira mas errou nas taça , Malfoy **(Vovó: Por que eu estou lendo essa porcaria mesmo?)(L.A.: Força, Vovó! O Word disse que está acabando...)**, ele correu , sabia que a segunda porta era a certa então , foi na terceira para lutar com dementadores**(Vovó: QUE PERIGON!)** (mais**(#Vovó enfiou rabanetes nos olhos#)** ele só descobriu isso quando abriu)** (Vovó: You don't say!)**

-_Expecto Patronum _- gritou Draco de os dementadores recuaram para seu lugar e Draco entrou na porta certa e ia errando a taça , mas ele pegou a da ponta a taça **(Vovó: Munda, eu quero um aumento de salário depois dessa fic, sério mesmo.)(L.A.: Eu quero férias de 13° salário. Direitos iguais, colega!)**.

-Lembrando- disse Dumbledore - a pontuação mínima é de 10 e máxima a 100. Juízes as notas - os juízes disseram as notas. - Waterson a sua nota é : 68!** (Vovó: So close! #apanha de Munda por ter pensamentos tão pervos#)** - os juízes cochicharam no ouvido- Malfoy sua nota é extraordinariamente... alta : 80 **(Vovó: E o trash ataca novamente!)**. - os juízes cochicharam -e Ernesto sua nota é : 60 pontos! Draco Malfoy começara a próxima tarefa!** (Vovó: Aí é torneio Tribruxo ao estilo miojo, né?)** - ouvi aplausos muito altos , mais**(Vovó: MAIS DE CU É ROLA! #Dá uma de louca e corre de encontro a parede#)** ninguém gritou de alegria , certamente estavam sem voz.** (Vovó: OU então ninguém estava nem fudendo pro Draco. VAI VER É ISSO.)(L.A.: Ou ninguém estava afim de comemorar, pois isso não é algo bom. É algo que você deseja que acabe o mais rápido possível. Mas CLARO, isso é só uma teoria.)**

Ao voltarem para o castelo , todos conversaram alto , e na sala comunal de Sonserina , Draco estava conversando com uma quintanista chamada Beathriz Hington**(Vovó: Atóóóóóóron esses nomes inventados por brasileiros! –n)(L.A.: Se um gringo ser isso, com certeza vai querer comprar uma arma e ir atrás dessa vadia.)**

-O que foi **(Vovó: VOCATIVO, CACHORRO SEM CU!)**Draco?-perguntou

-Estou procurando um lugar secreto que não apareça no Mapa do Maroto não veja**(Vovó: Nem um orangotango consegue formular uma frase tão ruim quanto essa. Ai, tô precisando de dorgas. #vai procurar o cachimbo da Munda#)(L.A.: Estou prevendo safadezas ocultas na Sala Precisa.)**.

-Não se preocupe com o mapa , meu primo roubou de Harry na hora em que ele caiu da torre de Adivinhaçã**(Vovó: Quem estiver entendendo essa porra louca vai ganhar um pirulito de uva.)** sabe um local que só 5 pessoas foram lá!**(Vovó: Provavelmente é a Câmara Secreta, porque né?)**eu não fui uma dessas-acrescentou quando Draco abriu a boca.** (Vovó: Dafuck I just read? #2)(L.A.: Assim, desisto.)**

_**Continua...**_** (Vovó: NOOOOOOOOOOO... #Se enforca com o fio do telefone#)(L.A.: TAQUEPARIU NOOOOOO... #pula de um penhasco#.)**

**N/A: Pois bem,ai está mais um capitulo e eu queria agradecer as pessoas que lêem,é realmentre legal... (Vovó: Na boa, que castigo do capeta, hein, Munda? Não tinha uma fic pior para você me mandar?)(L.A.: Quem são os masoquistas que se submetem a tamanha tortura? Tem vaga no Munda's pra todo mundo! –n)**

**Eu e minha prima,vamos criar uma fic de Draco e GIna CASADOS! (Vovó: E você não faz ideia da minha cara de felicidade.)(L.A.: Vai ter sexo e brigas. E só. Fim.)**

**Haha...Mas não tenho certeza... (Vovó: MORRA, CARNIÇA!)(L.A.: Faz o seguinte: deita na BR!)**

**POSTAREI O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO O MAIS BREVE POSSIBLE! (Vovó: Não precisa, leve o tempo que precisar! Uns 2 anos, se possível.)(L.A: Posta doa 30 de fevereiro.)**

**Abraços!**

**Vovó se cobriu de selos e foi enviada para o Alaska tentando fugir da ripagem do próximo capítulo.**

L.A. foi pra Alvinópolis vender caju, tentando sair da vida de ripadora.


	5. Enxurrada de OCs desnecessários

Beathriz Hington era uma menina morena ,olhos verdes , alta , cabelo negro e virou e disse:**(Vovó: "I like big butts and I can not lie!(8)" #Friends Oldbutgold) (Pomba: Beathriz? Com H? Moça, a senhora não sabe escolher nomes, um beijo. E essas porras de espaços antes das vírgulas tão me dando úlcera.)**

-Você é a melhor amiga que alguem pode ter!**(Vovó: Tão boa que ela até merece ganhar o acento agudo! #vai buscar vodka#)** - deu umas palmadas nas costas de Bia**(Vovó: Não faço a menor ideia de quem ela seja e não faço questão de saber.) (Pomba: Palmadas? Hmm... Não, pera, é nas costas. Poxa. ))):)**

- Humn...Obrigado. **(Pomba: Sabes que no português, o homem deve falar "obrigado" e a mulher "obrigada", não é? Já mudou de gênero?)**-Respondeu Bia sem jeito.-Você sabe fazer o patrono?Tem dementadores por todas as entradas, menos nas secretas que Filch não sabe-**(Vovó: São secretas e ele não sabe? Não brinca? Sério? #bate a cabeça na parede#)**acrescentou antes que Draco fosse lamentar. **(Pomba: Eu que lamento a minha vida.)**

-Claro que eu sei - disse Draco com um pouco de impaciência na voz **(Pomba: "Pff quem é você pra me perguntar isso?")** - Quero ensinar a Gina a se proteger!**(Vovó: Até onde eu sei a Gina sabe muito bem como colocar a camisinha, querido.)**

- Acho que o Potter já tratou de ensinar isso,querido...**(Vovó: UAHSUASHUA SHUAHUSAHUAS ASUHAUSHUASH Sabia! Essa Bia leu meus pensamentos!)** - disse Bia,olhando que o rosto de Draco estava ficando vermelho acrescentou - Ou não...Sei lá,se cuide!Ou melhor cuidado com o Potter!**(#Vovó ainda está rindo#) (Pomba: ...Porra, o esperma do Potter é tão potente que engravida até galera sem útero? OU ELE TEM AIDS? Se for isso, já era, Draco, tá sinal de mais agora.)**

Na sala comunal da Grifinória , Gina estava indo ao banheiro dos monitores(ela não era uma ,Draco deu a senha)**(Vovó: O BANHEIRO DOS MONITORES É NA SALA COMUNAL DA GRIFINÓRIA. Eu li mesmo isso. #procura a Magnum, mas é impedida por Munda#) (Pomba: NÃO AGUENTO ESSAS EXPLICAÇÕES EM PARÊNTESES HAHAHAHAHAHA "Puta, esqueci de falar isso, será que eu releio e coloco direito na fanfic, pra pelo menos parecer que eu me esforço, ou eu taco de qualquer forma? Pfffff, que pergunta.")**, foi de roupa **(Pomba: Que bom que ela não saiu pelada por Hogwarts. Se bem que, de tanto que eu já incorporei nessa moça, nem duvido.)** e escondida de qualquer pessoa , quando chegou tirou a roupa e entrou dentro da banheira ela ficou conversando com Murta sobre as burrices de Harry,**(Vovó: Tá bom que ela ficou só se papo com a Murta! Garanto que rolou uma siririca com muito ectoplasma!) (Pomba: Porra, mesmo que seja só papo, pra que tirar a roupa? LOL)** o tempo foi passando e passando , depois Gina saiu para tomar café , as corujas chegaram quando ela bebeu o mingau de aveia **(Vovó: Hoje a minha parreira pariu o coelho da páscoa que tinha ganhado a Eurocopa.)**, tinha uma carta da sua mãe :

_Gina, sabe fazer o Feitiço do Patrono?_**(Vovó: Mano, que porra de tara com o patrono da Gina? O que aconteceu pra esse povo estar tão preocupado?) (Pomba: 10 pratas que é a única magia que ela vai mencionar na fic.)**_Se não souber peça ao Harry ,_**(Pomba: Vírgula, meu bem, suma, não é teu lugar aqui. Ainda mais com esse espaço antes.)**_algumas aulas._**(Vovó: Sente que ela não mencionou que tipos de aula seriam. Essa Molly dandinha! Tá querendo é que o Harry dê umas catucadas com a Gina, pra que ela possa dar o golpe da barriga!) (Pomba: Não tem um funk assim? Gina funkeira. Ai meu deus que visão do inferno.)**_A e não fique saindo por ai a noite , existe um assassino a solta ,_**(Vovó: "Riders on the storm...****There is a killer on the road...(8)") (Pomba: Ah. Tem um assassino à solta e a senhora Molly pergunta antes de tudo da merda do feitiço. A parte do assassino parece um anexo, tipo "ah, antes que eu esqueça, tem um assassino à solta, beijos." Gente, de boas, não tenho lá muito contato com Harry Potter, mas a Molly é uma mãe UM POUCO MAIS dedicada que isso. ****#lembra do "Not my daughter, bitch!"#)**_ele matou o ex-ministro Cornélio Fudge!_**(Vovó: Já vai tarde!)**_A suspeita -se_**(Pomba: Olha. não precisa do artigo. Ele não tá te fazendo bem nenhum. Sério. Tá só atrapalhando.)**_do novo ministro , claro que vai haver muitos dementadores._**(Vovó: E o que diabos os dementadores iriam se enfiar em Hog? O que a escola tem a ver com a morte do ministro?)**

-Vou pensar no seu caso**(Vovó: Então morre, desgraça! Vai ficar de cu doce pra aprender se defender? Tomara que um dementador apareça no meio da noite e dê uns tapas nessa sua bunda branquela!) (Pomba: Aí é atacada e morre. AEEE!)** - Gina guardou a carta no bolso **(Pomba: Eu notei que a Gina nunca colocou a roupa de novo. Não apenas comeu o café da manhã nua, como guardou no bolso da pele a carta, né?)**

Mas ela escorregou quando Gina passou pela mesa de Corvinal ,**(Vovó: ... #foi comprar conhaque#)** e Lucas (que era o primo de Bia) **(Pomba: MA-NE-RO.)** apanhou e comeu o café da manhã restante em seu prato **(Vovó: Sou só eu que estou achando essa fic muito sem pé nem cabeça? As frases não tem conexão nenhuma, tem um monte de coisa que não se encaixa... Puta merda, tá ficando cada vez mais difícil ripar essas merdas.) (Pomba: Tá fácil pra ninguém, vó. Tô aqui, às 11:30 da manhã, virada, à base de café, lendo essa bosta. Olha a decadência.)**, Gina voltou ao banheiro dos monitores."Cabeça de bagre"**(Vovó: ... #está refletindo#) (Pomba: CHUPONA DA ROLA DO DEMÔNIO! Vai xingar a mãe.)** ordenou Gina **(Pomba: Ah, era um feitiço? Ok então.)** e entrou e no banheiro e abriu as**(Vovó: "...pernas, esperando que aparecessem...")** torneiras **(Vovó: "... de negões musculosos. Ela ficou esperando e ...)** **(Pomba: "E lavou as mãos e fechou as torneira e!" #enlouquece por um segundo# Ca-hem. Pronto.)**, passado um minuto**(Vovó: "... apareceu o Zabini, que...")** desligou**(Vovó: "...o seu vibrador e colocou o pote de lubrificante do lado da banheira. Ele...")** , tirou a roupa e entrou , Murta saiu**(Vovó: "...do seu cubículo porque estava muito afim...") (Pomba: MEU DEUS, PARA COM A NARRAÇÃO DESNECESSÁRIA! PORRA, PENSA. Pensa assim: vai ajudar no plot? VAI? ENTÃO PÕE. NÃO VAI? NEM EU, NEM OS LEITORES, NINGUÉM PRECISA DA INFORMAÇÃO.)** de uma torneira e conversou com Gina,**(Vovó: "...para que ela aceitasse fazer um threesome, o que não foi muito difícil...)** até que Harry chegou e**(Vovó: "...perguntou se também podia tirar casquinha do negão delícia. Então ele...")** entrou na**(Vovó: "...suruba inesquecível da...")** **(Pomba:** **Tua versão dos fatos tá tão mais interessante, Vovó.)** piscina(**N/A: Gina estava de biquini , e Harry de sunga , ok?**)**(Pomba: Não. Não tá ok pra mim. O que você vai fazer sobre isso? Pra mim, o Harry tá de tutu com uma peruca verde e a Gina tá de burqa. E aí? Não faça perguntas pros seus leitores no meio da fic, é burrice.)**

-Gina quer namorar comigo?**(Vovó: ... Quem entende essa fic, Gzuis?) (Pomba: Nem a autora. Devia estar drogadona e resolveu escrever o que aparecia na cabeça.)**-disse Harry - Eu sempre gostei de você de você!**(Vovó: "Você você você você quer, você quer, você quer?(8)") (Vovó 2: Quem entende essa fic? #2) (Pomba: Que bom, Hyoga!)**

-Vou pensar-Gina esqueceu completamente de Draco **(Vovó: "Foda-se a lombriga, tô afim de aparecer na mídia! Namorar o Eleito é só o começo, depois eu vou pra Playboy!")**, Harry é o salvador da pátria**(Vovó: O que foi que eu disse?)** -Queroooooooooooooooooooo!**(Vovó: Uie, que fofis! *-* -NNNNNN) (Pomba: Obviamente, por que outro motivo uma pessoa namoraria com a outra? Po, só namoro com Nelson Mandela ou Jesus Cristo, se não for nenhum desses, eu prefiro continuar nas libertinagens.)**

Nesse momento Lucas chegou correndo e disse:**(Vovó: "AAAAAAAAAI, NEGÃO, TÔ COM O CU PEGANDO FOGO! (8)")**

-Gina... esconder...Draco!**(Vovó: Pedra... Papel... Tesoura! –q) (Pomba: Mim Pomba, você retardado)**-e desmaiou **(Pomba: Eu também desmaiaria se tivesse sendo forçada a participar dessa fic.)**

Gina entrou mergulhou**(Vovó: ? TODOS FICA MUITO CONFUSO.) (Pomba: Ela não apenas entrou, ela entrou mergulhou. Impressionante.)** e se escondeu de Draco na parte mais funda.**(Vovó: Que seria o seu... #apanha de Munda#) (Pomba: A sua, pra rimar, Vó.)**

-O que esta fazendo aqui Potter?**(#Vovó comprou um megafone e está berrando 'vocativo' sem parar#)**-perguntou Draco -Você nunca vai ser monitor!Saia do meu banheiro!**(Vovó: UUUUUUUUUUIIIIEEE! Socorro que a mona tá puta com a biba recalcada e invejosa! AUSHUASH ASUHAUHSAU! SOCORRO, BATIMÁ, SOCORRO!) (Pomba: Tá puto porque pegou o vírus da AIDS? Isso não resolve nada.)**

-Nunca seu gambá! **(Pomba: PORRA, SEU GAMBÁ. NÃO, PARA. PARA COM ISSO.)**O seu ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tara vô inaugurou Azkaban**(Vovó: HÃ? #Relê# HÃ? Na boa, cospe o cogumelo quando for escrever! Porra, assim não dá!) (Pomba: Eu preciso de sexo.)**

E ficaram discutindo , enquanto Gina e Lucas fugiram sem ninguém disconfiar .**(Vovó: Mas ela não estava no fundo da piscina? Como a lombriga albina não viu ela sair da água se ele estava conversando de FRENTE para o Harry? Desisto! #vai pra Crackolândia#)(Pomba: Acho irônico eles estarem em uma piscina e o Draco ter AIDS. Será que a piscina tá cheia de ratos? #foge# E "DISCONFIAR" É A TUA BUNDA, PORRAAAA!)**

-Gina , você sabe, eu vi você e Potter no banheiro , depois vi o Malfoy indo para lá , depois eu desci um andar e falei a vocês, eu estou com o Mapa do Maroto!**(Vovó: Pau no cu da coesão.) (Pomba: ...E POR QUE VOCÊ DESMAIOU? ISSO É ALGO NORMAL PRA ESSE PERSONAGEM? Pau no cu da coesão, coerência, de todo o português e da arte de escrever.)**Vou agradecer ao Sirius por ele , Sei que o pai do Potter morreu , Então só vai ser pra Remo Lupin e Sirius .**(#Vovó caiu no choro#) (Pomba: ...Vou dormir, com vossas licenças.)**

Gina ficou impressionada , como ele sabia daquilo?**(Vovó: Porque ele é uma biba muito mexiriqueira.)**Como sabia que Sirius existia?**(Vovó: "Ah, é que ele anda trabalhando na Augusta, sabe? Acabei contratando ele na semana passada.") (Pomba: As fofoks correm, amiga.)**

Na torre de Sonserina**(Vovó: ... TORRE DA SONSERINA É O TEU CU PEGANDO FOGO ENQUANTO A RAINHA ELIZABETH CANTA 'FEAR OF THE DARK'! AAAAAAAAARGH!)**(com certeza Lucas sabia o que estava acontecendo)**(Vovó: Eu fico TOTALMENTE perdida nessa fic, em todas as linhas.) (Pomba: Que bom que ELE sabe, porque não tô entendendo NAADA.)**Draco conversava com Bia

-Draco o que aconteceu com você - disse Bia aflita**(Vovó: "Ponto de interrogação e vírgula foram vistos tentado embarcar no Aeroporto Internacional de Garulhos com meio quilo de cocaína, indo em direção a Holanda.")(Pomba: Galera não sabe o português básico e se aventura a postar uma fic dessas na internet. Puta merda.)**

-Estava brigando com o Potte-bobo-respondeu**(Vovó: Dafuck I just read?) (Pomba: Gambá, Potte-bobo... po gente, maneira aí nos xingamentos, né. #facepalm#)**

-Meu Merlin - disse Bia e quase berrando**(Vovó: Disse quase berrando. Acho que foi a coisa mais linda que eu li hoje.) (Pomba: Não não. "E quase berrando." Foi outra ação totalmente diferente, sem sentido algum, cagada no meio da fic. Como todo o resto.)** - Vamos a ala hospitalar!

No caminho para a ala hospitalar , Gina deu de cara com, Draco e Bia.**(Vovó: Mas ela não estava indo com a Bia? Essa guria é onipresente? Puta merda, nem Power Rangers é tão sem sentido quanto essa fic!) (Pomba: Porra, até filmes franceses parecem linear perto dessa fic ): alcançamos um novo nível de non sense.)**

-O que esta fazendo com meu namorado? - perguntou Gina histérica**(Vovó: "A gente estava só dando uma catucada casual.") (Pomba: Cadê Freud nessas horas?)**

-Levando para a ala hospitalar , Potte-bobo**(Vovó: ... Não sei o que é pior: As fãs do Draco ou as do Snape.) (Pomba: Só para com o "Potte-bobo". Por favor.)** quase o matou!- defendeu-se Bia, e começaram a discutir ."Estuperfaça" **(#Pomba tem um ataque de riso histérico#)** gritou Lucas , acertou Draco sem querer.**(Vovó: QUE PORRA É ESSA? QUE BAGUNÇA DO CARALHO! Alguém me explica isso, faizfavô?)**

-O que você fez com ele - perguntaram **(Pomba: "...roboticamente, sem nenhuma entonação sequer de pergunta,...")** Gina e Bia juntas.**(Vovó: "Mandei pra puta que pariu. Simples assim.") (Pomba: "Tirei ele da fic.")**

-Enfeiticei ele por que vocês não paravam quietas , acertei sem querer !**(Vovó: Seu argumento é inválido, champz.) (#Pomba está catando o sentido#)**- defendeu-se Lucas. Depois olhou para uma porta pingando**(Vovó: MEU DEUS, QUE DIMENSÃO É ESSA? Já vi portas fazerem muita coisa esquisita, mas pingar é a 1ª vez!) (Pomba: The fuck?)** e abriu-a, **(Pomba: Maneiro não ter espaço antes da vírgula, mas vamos tentar acertar o pronome da próxima vez? É ênclise ali, porra.)** e uma onda inundou o corredor.**(#Vovó se benze quanto a loucura dessa fic#) (Pomba: Ok. Já não ligo mais. Foda-se. Fica sem sentido mesmo, caralho.)**" " gritaram todos menos Draco**(Vovó: Bacana o grito de vocês. Muito esclarecedor.)**."Levicorpus"**(Pomba: Novo tipo de bactéria?)** gritou Bia levantando Draco no ar.

_Continua..._**(Vovó: Que jeito legal de terminar um capítulo, hein?) (Pomba: !)**

**N/A: Será que Draco não vai cair do alto da Escadaria de Mármore?**(Vovó: Sente o mistério! Olha a polêmica no fim do capítulo!) (Pomba: Don't care.)**Será que ele vivera?**(Vovó: TOMARA QUE NÃO.) (Pomba: Que ele vivera não há dúvida, né, se ele viverÁ é outra história.)**Será que alguém use um feitiço?**(Vovó: Que construção de frases brilhante! –nn) (Pomba: Será que o autor/a autora vai aprender português?)**Descubra no Próximo Capitulo.**(Pomba: No.)

**Obrigado a todos que deixarão comentários na minha fic.**(Vovó: Meu pau de gravata. #Pomba feelings) (Pomba: Aeeeeeeee.)

**Vovó foi espancar Jairinho com dildos.**

**Pomba foi dormir.**


End file.
